Stranded
by HartnellTroughton
Summary: With the Doctor gone and leaving his companion behind, Sarah Jane must fight a powerful threat and find a way to get the Doctor back.
1. Part 1

**This will be a Doctor-Lite and it was really hard, but worth it.**

**I don't own Doctor Who**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1<strong>

The TARDIS materialized by a mountainside of an unknown planet with the Doctor configuring the TARDIS console inside. "Where are we?" Sarah Jane asked the Doctor.

"I don't know. The TARDIS' supposed to take us on an icy planet for a winter vacation. But all I see in the monitor is a nice sunny tropical planet."

"Isn't that what the TARDIS usually does? Take us to random places because there's trouble?"

"Usually does. But the TARDIS is acting a bit really strange lately. There's lifeforms on this planet but there's no extraterrestrial lifeform besides us."

"Well I think this one's nice vacation spot. Even though we can't ski here, I'm sure a nice swim is good enough."

"Well if you like it here, maybe you should go outside and have fun."

"Maybe I will." Before Sarah Jane could go out, the Doctor stopped her.

"Wait, Sarah. Before you go out, I want you take this just in case." The Doctor went to his pockets and gave Sarah Jane a communicator and his Sonic Screwdriver.

"I get the communicator, but why would I need a Sonic Screwdriver? It's just a tool to fix equipment and open doors. And we're going on a vacation, Doctor. What would I use it for, make a coconut radio."

"Hey, maybe you need them in case of trouble."

"Yeah thanks anyway." Sarah Jane went out of the TARDIS and found the planet to be nice and warm and the scenery is calm and peaceful. "Hey Doctor, you should come and see this. This place looks beautiful." Sarah told the Doctor from outside.

"In a moment Sarah." the Doctor replied. The Doctor look at the console and found something very odd about it. "Strange, I haven't seen this types of readings since..." It was then the Doctor knows something dangerous is happening. "Sarah, get back into the TARDIS now!" The Doctor shouted.

Sarah Jane heard the Doctor and ran to the TARDIS but the doors were quickly shut it's doors. "Doctor, what are you doing?! Let me in!" Sarah shouted.

"I can't! It seems the TARDIS has a mind of it's own!" The Doctor shouted from inside.

Sarah Jane backed away from the TARDIS and started dematerialized out of the planet. "Doctor? Where have you gone now?!" Sarah Jane shouted.

As the TARDIS is travelling, the Doctor couldn't control the console room as the TARDIS rumbles inside. The Doctor struggle to push one button in the console which makes the TARDIS only hover and the rumbling stopped. The Doctor looked at the monitor and found himself in the middle of space and no planet near by. He then try to set the coordinates back to the planet where Sarah Jane was left behind.

"It seems I'm stuck here for a long time." The Doctor said to himself. The communicator started to ring and the Doctor answered it. "Hello? Sarah, are you there?" the Doctor asked.

"Of course I'm still here, Doctor. Why did you leave me all alone like that?!"

"I'm sorry Sarah, but I wish I knew. Right now the TARDIS is floating in the middle of space and I can't seem to help you at this moment."

"So I'm stuck for a while with only a Sonic Screwdriver?"

"That seems to be more like it."

"Ugh, okay. I'll stay here and have some fun for myself."

"Now that's what I like to hear. Maybe I'll some fun for myself as well." The Doctor sat on a chair and read a copy of _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_ while playing a yo-yo. "Oh I just I wish I could meet a lonely hermit someday." the Doctor said to himself.

"Well, it's not Paris, but this place looks nice for a vacation getaway." Sarah Jane said to herself.

While walking around, Sarah Jane is being watch by someone through the monitor. "Is that really-" a voice said in an mysterious place.

"It must be. She must be a Time Lord." another voice said.

"How can you be sure that she's a Time Lord?"

"Our scanners said that the phone booth she came out was a TARDIS. So she must be a Time Lord."

"If what you say is true, she has to be useful."

"Not to worry my brother. She will be useful later on."

"Soon we'll take revenge on knowledge of time and space and take revenge on those who wronged us."

* * *

><p>Back outside, Sarah Jane traveled by the countryside for almost an hour until she found a small town nearby. "Finally, somewhere I could rest for the night." she said to herself. When she entered the town, the townspeople didn't bother looking at Sarah Jane. "Hello? Could somebody please let me stay in for the night?" Sarah Jane shouted but they ignored her. "Erm, excuse me, could you help me out." Sarah asked a man but the man ran away. "What is wrong with this people? If the Doctor was here, they would look at him."<p>

Suddenly, the whole town was went inside of their homes leaving Sarah Jane alone outside. Just then a large noise came from the mountains and Sarah Jane fell to the ground. The rumbling caused most of the buildings and lampshades to fall down as Sarah Jane dodges them. After ten seconds, the rumbling stopped. As the rumbling stopped, the townspeople quickly went back outside as if nothing has happened.

"What is wrong with this town? Is this inhabited by robots or what?" Sarah Jane said to herself. She went back to the countryside since she thinks the Doctor might be back by now. As Sarah Jane left, the townspeople looked at her and looked suspicious about her. Sarah Jane went back to the countryside where the TARDIS used to stand and Doctor is still not there. "Doctor! Where are you? How long can I wait here for a while." Sarah Jane shouted.

Sarah Jane looked around and saw a man with rifle hiding behind a boulder. When Sarah Jane took a first glance at him. the man opened fired.


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**

"Doctor! Where are you? How long can I wait here for a while?" Sarah Jane shouted.

Sarah Jane looked around and saw a man with a rifle hiding behind a boulder. When Sarah Jane took a first glance at him, the man opened fired.

Sarah Jane dodged him and took cover behind a boulder. "What was that for?!" Sarah Jane said.

"Duck!" the man shouted and shoots again.

Sarah Jane turned around and saw five giant porcupine robots coming after her. The man destroyed at least three of the robots and the other robots ran back to the mountains. The man and Sarah Jane went out of the boulders and are now face to face with each other.

"Sorry about that, love. I was trying to save you, that's all." the man said.

"You try to shoot me without giving me a warning at first! You have to be careful from now on." Sarah Jane said.

"Hey, is that a way to treat a man who just save you from those creatures. I reckon that you don't belong here, do you? What's your name, love?"

"First off, my name isn't love, it's Sarah Jane Smith. Second, I don't belong here."

"I know that you don't belong in this place. With that clothes and that weird name, I say you belong in the east?"

"What's your name?"

"My name is Tuulec, the town's most famous huntsman in this fine lands."

"Tuulec? And you thought 'Sarah Jane Smith' is a weird name?"

"Why don't we head down to the pub and continue this conversation with a nice drink."

As Sarah Jane and Tuulec are going back to town, the two mysterious figures are still watching Sarah Jane through the monitor. "Ugh, we are so close into getting the Time Lord!" one of the figures said.

"Don't worry, my brother, this is just only the beginning." another figure said.

"Then how can we get her without interfering the townspeople?!"

"Patience, my dear brother, time is on our side. And even time isn't the Time Lord's ally today."

"So how are we going to get the Time Lord?"

"Just going to put a little surprise in the little place they are going."

* * *

><p>Sarah Jane and Tuulec went back into town and entered in the local pub. The people in the pub continue to stare at Sarah Jane as if she has something in her face. A man got up from his table and approaches to Sarah Jane, who wasn't looking at him. Sarah Jane then turned around and saw the man about to knock her down, but Tuulec stopped him.<p>

"Hey there, Jorry, she's no harm to you. So I suggest that you get back to your drink." Tuulec told him. The man groaned at Tuulec and went back to his chair. "It's alright everyone. She's with me amd she means no harm to any of you." Tuulec told the whole pub.

"Hey thanks for saving me... again." Sarah Jane said.

"No need to thank me. I'm more happy to help an out of towner than any of these locals any other day."

"Erm, could you excuse me, I need to talk do something for a moment."

"You're more than welcome to do anything, Sarah Jane Smith."

"It's just Sarah Jane." she told him. Sarah Jane went to a safe place and took out the communicator the Doctor gave her earlier and called the Doctor. "Hello, Doctor? Are you there hello? Are you alright?" Sarah Jane said, but the Doctor didn't answer. She then groaned and sat next to Tuulec in the bar stand.

"Who were you trying to call?" Tuulec said.

"Oh nothing. Just the one who got me here?"

"He must be a nice fellow. Hey Slavo, get me two originals." Tuulec shouted at the bartender.

"You got it." he replied. The bartender gave Tuulec and Sarah Jane their drinks and continued their conversation as they drink.

"So what does he do?" Tuulec asked Sarah Jane.

"I don't know. He always calls himself doctor but he's more like a scientist."

"Ah, you're more like a scientist assistant then?"

"No I'm not his assistant. I'm just his... traveling friend."

"So where do you travel with this 'Doctor' fellow?"

"Anywhere from time and space."

"Then... you must be a time traveler?!"

"Kind of yeah."

"What was like to travel through time?"

"It was fun and all, but sometimes dangerous."

"I don't believe in you. You must be lying."

"Not as a your beer you're drinking."

Tuulec stopped drinking and seemed confused of what Sarah Jane said. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I know what a beer looks like. And believe me that isn't beer."

"You must really dru-" Tuulec passed out to the floor and only Sarah Jane noticed.

"Tuulec? Are you alright? Can you hear m-" Sarah Jane said and she passed out as well.

* * *

><p>Sarah Jane then woke a few moments later and found herself in a dark room with little light and and no windows. Sarah Jane also found herself tied up with Tuulec still unconscious and also tied up.<p>

"Hey. Hey! Wake up." Sarah Jane whispered and Tuulec woke up.

"What just happened?"

"Someone must've done something in our drinks."

"I think it might have done something about me. I always go into bar fights."

"No, it's about me. Did you see how these people looked at me? We have to get out of here."

"Don't worry, I know a way to get out of a rope tie." Tuulec wiggled his arms a little and got out of the rope tie. He then went to Sarah Jane and untie her as well.

"Thank you. How did you do that?"

"I did a little practice during my spare time."

"Alright, we must find a way to get out of this prison and find out who's responsible for this." Sarah Jane said. Suddenly, they heard a large clanging noise and found the walls closing in on them. The two ran to the two walls next to and try to push walls back, but it's not working.


	3. Part 3

**Part 3**

"Alright, we must find a way to get out of this prison and find out who's responsible for this." Sarah Jane said. Suddenly, they heard a large clanging noise and found the walls closing in on them. The two ran to the two walls next to and try to push walls back, but it's not working.

"I suppose you know the way out of this?" Tuulec said.

"I suppose not." Sarah Jane replied.

Sarah Jane looked around the room and found a metal pipe on the floor. She picked it up and saw a small control panel in the wall. Sarah Jane went to the control panel and smashed it with the metal pipe. When the control panel was destroyed, the walls are going back.

"You save us." Tuulec said.

"Let's just say that I owe you one." Sarah Jane said.

The two ran to the door, but the door is locked. "So how are we going to get now?" Tuulec asked.

"I don't know. All I have is a communicator and a... Sonic Screwdriver of course." Sarah Jane took out the Sonic Screwdriver the Doctor gave her earlier and use it to open the door.

"How did you do that?"

"It's just a Sonic Screwdriver the Doctor gave me. Now come on, we're getting out of here."

Sarah Jane and Tuulec went out of the prison cell and saw that the place they are in is very different than how the town is like. The place is mostly made of steel and iron while the whole town is mostly made of bricks and stones. The red light around the building made the place have an eerie look.

"What is this place?" Tuulec asked.

"I'm not sure. But whatever it is, I'm not the only one who is not from this planet." Sarah Jane said.

"Well this place doesn't scare me."

"Wait, Tuulec, don't-" Tuulec took a step forward and large spikes suddenly appear. Sarah Jane grabbed Tuulec before the spikes got to him. "What was that?!" he asked.

"We must be careful. We might not know what other traps he set up."

Sarah Jane and Tuulec tiptoed around the hallway to avoid any traps from being set off. Even though they are being careful, they are still setting up traps. After passing the spike traps, they are now in the flying spears trap.

"How many more traps do you think they are?" Tuulec asked.

"There's a door about 50 meters ahead of us. I say that this is last trap we might set."

Sarah Jane and Tuulec quickly dodged the spears that were aiming for them. While going heading to the door, a spear hit Tuulec in the arm, but he ignored it. When they entered the door, they found the room to be more bright than the prison cells and the hallway and there are many machines operating.

"What kind of crazy place is this?"

"It seems that we're not supposed to be here based on the dangerous traps they set. But the question is what are they trying to hide?"

"I thought you already know the voice, Time Lord." a voice called out. Sarah Jane and Tuulec turned around and saw a woman and a man with a hunchback standing in front of them."

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Well, back in my home world, Gallifrey, I am usually called The Watchmaker and this is my brother who is now called The Hermit because his real name is now lost a long time ago." the woman said.

"What did you kidnapped us?"

"Because we want you!" the Hermit sneered.

"Be nice to our guest, brother of mine. They'll tell the truth if you answer nicely." the Watchmaker told the Hermit. "You see, we just only want a Time Lord, which is you."

"What?! You must be joking. I'm in no way a Time Lord."

"You are lying! All Time Lords lie all the time."

"It's true. The scanner show's that this hunanoid has one heart." the Hermit said while scanning Sarah Jane.

"But you went out of a TARDIS?" the Watchmaker said.

"It isn't my TARDIS. It belonged to another Time Lord called the Doctor."

"Ah yes, the Doctor. That makes this plan more exciting."

"Who are you and what antics are planing?" Tuulec said.

"We belonged to a race called the Time Lords, but we want revenge. They abandoned us during a scouting mission and it left us hatred to the Time Lords. It even left my brother deformed."

"What are planning exactly?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Unlike all renegade Time Lords who seek to find unlimited regenerations, we seek the Time Lord itself. We find one of the most respected Time Lord and swap their minds for ours. We will then use this as an advantage to takeover the Gallifreyan society. Since the Doctor isn't that respected, we could find a way."

"But why would you still need me. I'm not a Time Lord and I certainly don't know how the Time Lord society runs."

"We could let you go, but we could still use you. We have seen so many of the Doctor's adventures and we know that he travels with many friends over the years. You might lead us to the Doctor."

"I will not work for whatever it is your planning with the Doctor!"

"You know, I still have ways to persuade you. Brother, turn the machine into maximum power." the Watchmaker ordered.

"Yes sister of mine." the Hermit said. He turned on the machine and the whole place started rumbling.

* * *

><p>In the middle of space, the TARDIS is still hovering while the Doctor is inside still playing with his yo-yo while reading a book. "I might visit Paris again someday. But I have so many things in my head."<p>

Suddenly the Doctor hears the cloister bell and knows that something terrible is happening. He went to the console room and found the light support is failing. The Doctor press every button he could but the life support is still falling.

"Life… support… failing… don't know… how much… time… I… have…" the Doctor gasped for air as he collapses to the floor.


	4. Part 4

**Part 4**

Suddenly the Doctor hears the cloister bell and knows that something terrible is happening. He went to the console room and found the light support is failing. The Doctor press every button he could but the life support is still falling.

"Life… support… failing… don't know… how much… time… I… have…" the Doctor gasped for air as he collapses to the floor.

Back in the planet, Sarah Jane is trying stand still as the place is still rumbling. She then saw Tuulec's rifle fall off of him and thought of something. Sarah Jane picked the rifle when it came to her and uses it to shot at machine and the rumbling stopped.

In the TARDIS, the Doctor is regaining consciousness when Sarah Jane shot the machine. "Life supports backed up, but I still can't control the TARDIS." the Doctor said to himself.

After the rumbling, the Watchmaker saw what Sarah Jane did and was furious at this. "You think you might win, little girl, do you?" the Watchmaker taunted, "Brother, release the remaining pets of mine!"

"As you wish, Sister." he said.

The Hermit pull down a lever and released two of the robotic porcupines. Sarah Jane tries to shoot at them, but she ran out of ammos. She thought of something but has to make the timing right. Before the porcupines can get to her, Sarah Jane ran and the robots bump into each other. She went to the machine to try and get the Doctor back but the Watchmaker blasts her with an energy beam.

"You will not be saving your precious Doctor." the Watchmaker sneered.

"A simple 'no' will be more pleasant." Sarah Jane joked.

"You think this is a joke?! You think it will be that easy?! No one escapes the Watchmaker."

The Watchmaker charged to Sarah Jane, but she grabbed a mirror from her pocket and showed it to the Watchmaker. "Not so fast and stay where you are. Do you know what this is?" Sarah Jane told the Watchmaker.

"Just a plain old mirror?"

"It's not just a plain old mirror, it's a dimensional mirror. One look at this and you'll be going to another universe."

"You must be joking, there's no such thing as a dimensional mirror."

"That's what the legends want you to think. I only own the only dimensional mirror in existence. Making me one of the most powerful beings in the universe."

"Sister, she must be lying. There's no way that it's a dimensional mirror if she's telling us it's existence." the Hermit whispered to the Watchmaker.

"Hmm. Is the mirror really fragile to any attack." the Watchmaker asked Sarah Jane.

"It is. Even though it's powerful, the mirror is vulnerable to attacks." Sarah Jane replied.

"If you say what you say it's true then..." The Watchmaker send out a energy beam from her hands and blasted it to the mirror. She expected the mirror to break, but the mirror bounced back to the Watchmaker and the Hermit and stunned them.

"You're right, there's no such thing as a dimensional mirror. It's just a powerful reflective mirror." Sarah Jane remarked.

She then went back to the machine to try and get the Doctor back, but don't know how to fix it. "Nice. Getting her to believe that's a powerful mirror is one way to distract her." Tuulec told her.

"Yeah, if the Doctor was here, he would have done the same."

"What are you doing now?"

"Fixing this machine, if only I have the right tools to do it." Sarah Jane groaned.

"You mean like this one." Tuulec took out the Sonic Screwdriver from his pocket and showed it to Sarah Jane.

"How did you-"

"It fell from your pocket during that earthquake earlier. I picked it up when you we're tricking that strange woman."

Sarah Jane took the Sonic Screwdriver and fixed the machine. She then pushed the components she needs to free the TARDIS from it controls. After doing that, a small rumbling happened and Sarah Jane knows that she did it correctly.

"I've done it! I've saved the Doctor!" Sarah Jane shouted with glee.

In the TARDIS, the Doctor finds the readings in the console back to normal and knows what happened. "TARDIS fully functional! Which means... ha ha, well done, Miss Smith!" the Doctor said to himself as he put on the coordinates to the planet where Sarah Jane is.

In the secret headquarters, the Watchmaker and Hermit woke up and remembered that Sarah Jane tricked her into hitting the reflective mirror. "No defeats the Watchmaker!" she sneered.

The Watchmaker stand up and began unleashing her full power of the energy beam which causes the place to fall apart. Sarah Jane and Tuulec saw the Watchmaker and decided to make a run for it as boulders are falling into their heads. When they exit the secret base, Sarah Jane and Tuulec saw rocks falling into the building, which seals the Watchmaker and the Hermit inside.

"She's really the boastful type, don't you think?" Sarah Jane joked.

"Tell me about." Tuulec replied.

* * *

><p>When Sarah Jane and Tuulec are walking back into town, they heard a whizzing noise from a far and Sarah Jane is happy to hear it. "Well, there's my ride out of here." Sarah Jane said to Tuulec.<p>

"Yeah. It was nice adventuring with you, Miss Smith."

"You know you could always travel with us. The Doctor may act... weird, but he's really fun to travel with."

"No, my place is here. I've got to make my stories here. Now go on Sarah Jane Smith, your Doctor is waiting for you making another stories about time travel."

"Well, it was nice knowing you, Tuulec." Sarah says her goodbyes to Tuulec and went back to the TARDIS. When she entered the TARDIS, she saw the Doctor double checking the readings in the console to make sure it's not going haywire.

"So how was your trip?" the Doctor asked.

"Oh, just fine. And your's?"

"Going well, but turned into a life threatening situation for a little bit."

"You know, I think it's fun being you." Sarah Jane said.

"What do you mean?" the Doctor asked her with a confused look.

"Oh you know, got myself a companion, battle some evil aliens, and even used your Sonic Screwdriver."

"Ha ha, didn't I tell you the Sonic Screwdriver could useful in dire situations?"

"Don't go there."

"Hey, if you acted like me earlier, how about you try the TARDIS up a bit."

"I think I should." Sarah Jane went to the TARDIS and put on the coordinates for their next trip. "Okay, Earth in the past seems nice and Japan would make it more lively."

"Oh great choice, Sarah. We should watch a Japanese by the time we arrive."

"Well, here we go." Sarah Jane as she pulled down the lever and the TARDIS takes off.


End file.
